A Gefunden
by Ferowyn
Summary: Als Tayend stirbt, ist Dannyl untröstlich. Nun ist es an Rothen, ihn aus seiner Trauer zu holen - und selbst nicht daran zu Grunde zu gehen.


**Gefunden**

_Zuerst fand Dannyl nur einige Holzkisten und Schutt in den Straßen. Dann traf er immer häufiger auf die Leichen von Magiern. Seine Angst um Tayend wurde stärker._

_Er wählte einen Weg, der einen großen Kreis beschrieb, und hatte die Villa beinahe wieder erreicht, als ein Mann vor ihn hintrat. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, aber es war nur ein Diener oder ein Zünftler._

„_Hier hinein", sagte der Mann und deutete auf eine offene Müllluke in der Mauer. „Da unten ist es sicherer für Euch, Magier."_

_Dannyl schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, vielen Dank." Als er weitergehen wollte, hielt der Mann ihn am Ärmel fest._

„_Ein Sachakaner war hier, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Ihr solltet Euch in Sicherheit bringen."_

_Dannyl befreite sich aus dem Griff des Fremden. „Ich suche nach jemandem."_

_Der Mann zuckte die Achseln und trat zurück._

_Kurze Zeit später erreichte Dannyl das Ende der Gasse. Die Straße dahinter war verlassen. Als er die nächste Gasse fast erreicht hatte, hörte er hinter sich eine Tür zufallen. Er drehte sich um, und das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern._

„_Ah, das ist schon besser." Die Frau, die mit langen Schritten auf ihn zukam, lächelte hinterhältig. „Ich habe tatsächlich langsam geglaubt, es gäbe keine hübschen Magier in Kyralia."_

_Er machte einen Satz auf die Gasse zu, prallte aber gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere. Benommen und mit hämmerndem Herzen taumelte er rückwärts._

„_Nicht dort entlang", sagte die Frau. „Komm her zu mir. Ich werde dich nicht töten."_

_Dannyl holte mehrmals tief Luft und drehte sich zu der Sachakanerin um. In ihren Augen lag ein boshaftes Glitzern. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Sie war die Ichani, die Lord Fergun hatte „halten" wollen._

„_Kariko würde dir nicht gestatten, mich am Leben zu lassen", sagte er._

_Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Jetzt, da wir hier sind und der größte Teil deiner Gilde tot ist, wird er seine Meinung vielleicht ändern."_

„_Warum solltest du mich überhaupt behalten wollen?", sagte er, während er vorsichtig weiter zurückwich._

_Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Meine Sklaven sind tot. Ich brauche neue."_

_Er musste jetzt in unmittelbarer Nähe der nächsten Gasse sein. Wenn er weiter redete, würde die Sachakanerin vielleicht vergessen, den Weg hinter ihm zu blockieren._

_Mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln musterte sie ihn vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen. „Es gefällt mir, meine Lieblingssklaven zu belohnen."_

_Er verspürte den verrückten Drang, zu lachen. _Wofür hält sie sich?_, dachte er. _Für eine unwiderstehliche Verführerin? Sie klingt absolut lächerlich.

„_Du bist nicht mein Typ.", erwiderte er._

_Sie zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Nicht? Nun, das spielt keine Rolle. Du wirst tun, was ich sage, oder-" Sie verstummte und blickte sich überrascht auf der Straße um._

_Überall um sie herum waren aus Türen und Gassen Gildemagier erschienen. Dannyl starrte sie an. Er kannte nicht eins der Gesichter. Dann packte ihn jemand am Arm und riss ihn zur Seite._

_Er stolperte durch eine Tür, die hinter ihm zufiel. Als Dannyl sich zu seinem Retter umdrehte, machte sein Herz einen Satz._

„_Tayend!"_

Bevor er einen Schritt auf den Gelehrten zumachen konnte, wurde es plötzlich heiß und er sah nur noch rot. Geblendet schloss er die Augen und als er sie kurz darauf wieder öffnete, störten lauter helle Flecken seine Sicht. Trotzdem irrte sein Blick dorthin, wo Tayend gerade noch gestanden war.

Von ihm und der Tür war nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig.

In dem hellen Viereck, das die Öffnung der Mauer bildete, war der dunkle Umriss von Avala zu sehen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Sein ganzes Denken war von Tayend beherrscht und dessen Tod.

Er merkte nicht, wie er sich auf die Knie fallen ließ, wie er zu weinen begann, wie er die Hände in der Asche vergraben wollte.

Tayend war fort.

Für immer.

Nur dumpf nahm er Avalas grausames Lachen wahr, und die Hand, die sich in den Kragen seiner Robe grub. Er wurde hochgezerrt und davon gezogen, obwohl er sich wehrte und um sich schlug, den Gang entlang. Weg von den Überresten seines Geliebten.

Es ging eine Treppe hinab, einen Gang entlang, in einen Keller. Kurz wurde er losgelassen, damit sein Retter eine Tür verriegeln konnte, dann schnappte der Mann nach seiner Hand und leitete ihn weiter durch das Labyrinth unter Imardin.

Dannyl wehrte sich nicht mehr, lief seinem Führer einfach nach. Seine Gedanken waren nicht im Hier und Jetzt. Er wurde durch Geheimtüren und verschachtelte Gänge gezogen. Die immer näher kommenden Explosionen registrierte er nicht.

Eine Stimme redete auf ihn ein.

Vage vernahm er beruhigende Worte, konnte sie jedoch keinem Sprecher zuordnen. Immer noch wurde er durch die Tunnel der Diebe gelotst. Schließlich führte ihn der Mann neben ihm in einen Raum, der voller Menschen war.

Ein leiser Aufschrei ging durch die Versammelten.

„Lord Dannyl!"

„Ihr lebt!"

„Und Farand!"

Jeder Neuankömmling wurde voller Freude begrüßt und gleichermaßen voll Bangen angesehen. Brachte er weitere schlechte Neuigkeiten? Davon hatte es bereits zu viele gegeben, als dass die Gilde noch mehr ertragen könnte.

Man führte ihn zu einem Stuhl, ein Heiler untersuchte ihn.

Lady Vinara hatte sich von den versammelten höheren Magiern – es waren erschreckend wenige – gelöst und war zu ihm getreten.

„Lord Dannyl, was ist passiert?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, sagte kein Wort.

Vinara wandte sich an Farand.

„Tayend von Tremmelin, der ihn vor der Ichani-Frau gerettet hat, wurde von ihr getötet.", erklärte dieser leise.

Vinara warf dem jungen Magier einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Sie hielt nicht viel von den allzu konservativen Ansichten Kyralias. Ob er und der Gelehrte ein intimeres Verhältnis als Freundschaft geteilt hatten oder nicht kümmerte sie kaum, der Botschafter hatte gerade jemanden verloren, der ihm sehr nahe gestanden war. Er hatte das Recht zu trauern. Es war die Pflicht der höheren Magier, den anderen die Gelegenheit zu geben, das auch zu tun.

Sie wandte sich an den Novizen.

„Farand. Habt Ihr Neuigkeiten? Wart Ihr die gesamte Zeit bei Lord Dannyl?"

Der junge Mann versuchte, gleichzeitig zu nicken und den Kopf zu schütteln. „Wir waren nur kurz getrennt – direkt bevor die Ichani den Lord entdeckt hat. Diebe haben uns an verschiedenen Orten gerettet und hierher geführt, wobei sich unsere Wege gekreuzt haben. Ich habe seitdem erfolglos versucht, zu ihm durchzudringen."

„Aber während der Gefechte wart Ihr beisammen?"

„Ja, wir sind gemeinsam geflohen und-"

„Habt Ihr Sonea gesehen? Und Akkarin? Ist er hier?", unterbrach ihn Lord Telano. Die übrigen höheren Magier hatten ihr Gespräch unterbrochen und sich unbemerkt zu ihnen gesellt.

Farand schluckte kurz. Der ehemalige Hohe Lord hatte ihn klar angewiesen, nichts von seiner Anwesenheit zu verraten. Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe nur Soneas Gedankenstimme gehört – wie Ihr wohl auch."

Die anderen senkten enttäuscht den Kopf.

Unsicher sah sich der Elyner um. Er konnte den Assistenten des Administrators nirgendwo entdecken.

„Ist Lord Osen schon hier?"

Vinara verneinte.

Farand schluckte. „Dann habe ich doch Neuigkeiten."

Sie sahen ihm bereits an, dass es keine guten waren.

Rothen, Balkan und Dorrien beobachteten den erschreckend kurzen Zug der anderen Magier, die durch die Tore auf das Gildengelände schritten. Die Diebe hatten sie auf die Straßen geführt und dort sich selbst überlassen.

Die drei standen in einem Halbkreis vor Sonea, die immer noch neben Akkarins Leiche kauerte und von schweren Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen hatte versucht, sie fort zu locken, doch es war ihnen nicht gelungen.

Die Anführer des Zuges, Lady Vinara und Lord Jerrik, hatten inzwischen die gefallenen Ichani erreicht. Die Heilerin ging mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck um Kariko herum, bevor sie den Kopf hob. Sie und Balkan tauschten ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Lord Peakin und Lord Telano, die direkt hinter ihnen gingen, wichen den Leichen ebenfalls aus, doch Davin ließ es sich nicht nehmen, einen Sichtbaren Fußabdruck auf den kostbaren Kleidern zu hinterlassen.

Vinara trat zu Balkan, während Jerrik die lebenden Magier in die Gildehalle führte; Dorrien hatte sich wieder neben Sonea gekniet und sprach ein weiteres Mal leise auf sie ein.

Rothens Aufmerksamkeit galt inzwischen jemand anderem. Er konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass er Dannyl nicht gut ging – zu gut kannte er seinen Freund.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich kurz?"

Sobald die beiden höheren Magier nickten, ging er mit schnellen Schritten auf den Botschafter zu. „Dannyl!"

Der reagierte nicht.

Verwirrt musterte der Alchemist seinen Freund, während er in einen Laufschritt verfiel. Glaubten nicht alle, er wäre tot? Die fehlende Begeisterung verwirrte ihn.

Anstatt des jungen Mannes drehten sich einige andere Magier zu ihm um und grüßten ihn voll freudiger Überraschung. Rothen lächelte ihnen kurz zu, ließ sich jedoch nicht von seinem Ziel ablenken.

Wenige Schritte, bevor er Dannyl erreichte, trat Farand vor den Botschafter.

„Tayend von Tremmelin ist gefallen, als er ihn gerettet hat.", erklärte der Elyner erneut, diesmal ohne Aufforderung, im Flüsterton. „Seitdem ist er in dieser Lethargie und noch niemand hat es geschafft, ihn heraus zu reißen."

Rothen seufzte traurig. Wie Sonea… aber er wäre verdammt, wenn er es nicht wenigstens versuchte.

Dankbar nickte er Farand zu und trat zu seinem ehemaligen Novizen, griff nach seinem Arm.

„Dannyl!", murmelte er eindringlich. „Dannyl, sieh mich an."

Der Botschafter drehte tatsächlich den Kopf, schien jedoch durch ihn hindurch zu blicken.

Rothen lächelte traurig, Farands überraschten Blick bemerkte er nicht.

„Komm, wir setzen uns erst einmal." Er führte Dannyl zu einem Stuhl weit abseits von den anderen Magiern. Es hatten so wenige überlebt, dass weit weniger als die Hälfte aller Sitze besetzt waren.

Er brachte seinen jungen Freund dazu, sich zurück zu lehnen und nahm dann neben ihm Platz. Schließlich ergriff er die großen, feingliedrigen Hände, die Dannyl im Schoß gefaltet hatte, und nahm sie in seine eigenen, drehte den Kopf des Jüngeren zu sich.

„Dannyl. Komm zurück. Wir haben schon so viele verloren… Akkarin und Lorlen, Yikmo, Makin… Ich will nicht auch noch dich und Sonea an die Trauer verlieren. Bitte, Dannyl. Du weißt, dass du mir viel zu wichtig bist, als dass ich es ertragen könnte, dich so leiden zu sehen… Ich helfe dir. Ich werde immer da sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Nur komm wieder zu dir. Bitte."

Langsam traten Tränen in seine Augen, als die Schwere der Verluste über ihn hereinbrach. Er konnte es wirklich nicht ertragen, Dannyl so zu sehen. Sonea war schlimm genug, aber auch noch Dannyl…

Als er wieder sprach, konnte er die Tränen nicht aus seiner Stimme heraus halten. „Bitte."

Langsam fokussierte sich Dannyls Blick wieder.

Rothen zuckte schmerzerfüllt zusammen, als Vinara eine Hand auf seine verletzte Schulter legte. Er hatte die Roben abgelegt und nun war klar erkennbar, dass einige der Knochen in einem seltsamen Winkel zusammen gewachsen waren. Dannyl legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf seinen anderen Arm.

Seit seiner Rückkehr auf das Gildengelände war der junge Mann nicht mehr von seiner Seite gewichen, wenn er auch noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Es war ein wenig eng geworden in seinen Quartieren – Dorrien hatte Sonea in ihr altes Zimmer getragen, in dem auch er früher gewohnt hatte, und ins Bett gelegt und Dannyl schlief in Rothens Bett. Es machte jedoch weder Vater, noch Sohn etwas aus, auf den Stühlen im Wohnzimmer zu nächtigen, wenn es den anderen beiden nur etwas besser ging. Allerdings war es nicht ganz so einfach, Tania davon zu überzeugen.

Im Moment befand er sich in Lady Vinaras Obhut. Es war dringend nötig, dass seine Schulter wieder gerichtet wurde.

Er fühlte das leichte Tasten einer fremden Präsenz in seinem Körper und hisste auf, als die Heilerin einen seiner Knochen ohne Vorwarnung erneut brach.

Dannyls Griff wurde fester.

Rothen grub seine gesunde Hand in die Tücher auf der Behandlungsliege. Sie zerrissen beinahe, als drei weitere Knochen mit einem ekelerregenden Knacken brachen.

Kurz darauf hatte er das Schlimmste geschafft und Vinara richtete die Knochen so, wie sie gehörten. Nun würden sie auch von selbst wieder richtig zusammen wachsen.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln schickte die Heilerin ihn hinaus und nahm sich den nächsten Patienten vor.

Rothen und Dannyl schlossen sich einstweilen den anderen Alchemisten an.

Während sich die Heiler um alle verletzten Magier kümmerten und anschließend nach den Dieben sehen würden, waren die Purpurgewandten dafür zuständig, die Leichen ihrer Mitstreiter zu bergen und in die Gildehalle zu bringen. Die wenigen noch lebenden Krieger waren losgeritten, um die Körper der am Nordpass und in Calia Gefallenen zu holen. Nun würde der Friedhof doch wieder Verwendung finden.

Jeder Magier, den sie fanden, rief Erinnerungen in ihm hervor. Ob gute, oder schlechte – sie alle waren seine Kollegen gewesen.

Beinahe noch schlimmer war es, den verrenkten Körper eines Novizen zu entdecken. Das waren Kinder!

Sie hatten sich in Gruppen aufgeteilt, die jeweils für einen bestimmten Bereich zuständig waren. Schließlich galt es, unter den Trümmern von all den zerstörten Häusern nach Körpern zu suchen. Außerdem waren die Magier nach der letzten Konfrontation mit den Ichani in alle Richtungen auseinander gesprengt. Sie konnten überall hingelaufen sein.

Als sich die Nacht über Imardin senkte erleuchteten einige helle Lichtkugeln das Südviertel. Sie hatten wieder genügend Magie zur Verfügung, um das Gebiet auszuleuchten und die Trümmer anzuheben.

Schließlich, als sie das ganze Viertel durchsucht hatten, kehrten sie zur Gilde zurück, die Leichen der Gefallenen auf Tragen mit sich nehmend.

Dannyl blieb jedoch auf halbem Weg stehen und wandte sich einem Haus zu. Rothen wollte ihn auffordern, mit ihm zu gehen, als er das Gitter entdeckte und verstand.

Ohne seinem Freund die Chance zu lassen, zu protestieren, trat er zu ihm, hob das Gitter an und schlüpfte als erster in den darunter liegenden Tunnel. Er wartete gar nicht, ob der Jüngere ihm folgte, sondern schuf eine Lichtkugel. Am anderen Ende des Ganges sah er eine dunkle Gestalt um die Ecke huschen.

„Halt! Komm her!", brüllte er.

Zitternd kam ein Junge zu ihm geschlichen.

Rothen lächelte ihn entschuldigend an, wandte sich dann an Dannyl. „Wo müssen wir hin?"

Traurig beobachtete Rothen Dannyl.

Der junge Mann saß am Fenster, in der Hand hielt er eine kleine, weiße Schale. Sie war mit Asche gefüllt.

Sie verbrachten beinahe jeden Tag so: Dannyl trauerte seinem Geliebten nach und Rothen saß im Wohnzimmer, brütete über Stundentafeln und Lehrplänen und beobachtete ihn durch die offene Tür.

Seit dem Kampf waren fast fünf Monate vergangen und langsam begann sich das Leben in der Gilde wieder zu normalisieren.

Sonea, die „Schwarze Magierin", hatte sich zusammengenommen und arbeitete in den Hospitälern. Langsam sah man ihr ihre Schwangerschaft an.

Er selbst war nun das Oberhaupt der alchemistischen Studien und einer der Höheren Magier.

Die Novizen lernten wieder und auch, wenn viele Räume in den Magierquartieren leer blieben und viele Lehrstellen neu besetzt werden mussten, lief der Unterricht geregelt ab. Darauf hatten sie alle den größten Wert gelegt.

Auch die Position des Botschafters der Gilde in Elyne hatte neu besetzt werden müssen: Errend war mit all den anderen Magiern nach Kyralia gerufen worden und im Kampf gefallen und Dannyl weigerte sich, wieder in das andere Land zu reisen. Er war nicht bereit, ein Elyne ohne Tayend zu betreten.

Ein junger Alchemist mit Namen Gellin hatte das Amt des Botschafters übernommen.

Balkan war der neue Hohe Lord – er trug nun Weiß – und Osen Administrator. Gemeinsam hatten sie beschlossen, dass die Gedankenrede weiterhin verboten bleiben würde, außer es war dringend.

Müde konzentrierte sich Rothen wieder auf die Pläne, die seinen gesamten Schreibtisch ausfüllten. Es schmerzte ihn, Dannyl so zu sehen. Weder konnte er es ertragen, ihn leiden, noch ihn Tayend so sehr betrauern zu sehen. Er hatte schon vieles versucht, doch es gelang ihm nicht, seinen Freund aus seiner Trauer zu wecken.

Es war ihm erst nicht aufgefallen, doch er hatte abgenommen und unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Ringe. Das Essen schmeckte ihm kaum noch, egal, wie viel Mühe Tania sich gab, und wenn er nachts in seinem Bett lag fand er keinen Schlaf. Immer kreisten seine Gedanken um Dannyl, der nun im Nachbarzimmer wohnte. Als Sonea die Position der Schwarzen Magierin übernommen hatte, waren ihr eigene Quartiere zur Verfügung gestellt worden und Dorrien war zurück in sein Dorf gegangen. Dannyls Räume waren seitdem unbenutzt.

Die Anwesenheit des ehemaligen Botschafters, der ihm so nahe war, und doch so weit fort schien, raubte Rothen den Schlaf. Tatsächlich sah er schon kränklicher aus als Dannyl selbst. Zwar heilte er die physischen Symptome seines Kummers gelegentlich, doch nicht oft genug.

Er erwachte bald, wesentlich früher als gewohnt. Es war noch dunkel und still, selbst die Vögel schwiegen noch.

Es verlangte ihm seine gesamte Willenskraft und Beherrschung ab, doch Dannyl schlug die Decke zur Seite, erhob sich und kleidete sich an. Kurz zögerte er noch, dann trat er zum Fensterbrett und griff nach der Schale mit Tayends Überresten, die wie immer dort ruhte. Wie schon so oft starrte er in die Asche. Wartete, dass etwas passierte.

Natürlich passierte nichts – seit sieben Monaten passierte schon nichts. Niemand antwortete, wenn er Tayends Namen sprach. Niemand diskutierte mit ihm über die gemeinsame Reise nach Lonmar und zu den Vin-Inseln. Niemand umarmte ihn, hielt ihn fest.

Zu Anfang hatte er sich furchtbar alleine gefühlt, trotz Rothens ständiger Anwesenheit.

Dieses Gefühl hatte langsam nachgelassen, doch es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich das selbst eingestehen konnte. Bis er wieder in der Lage war, die Welt als Ganzes zu sehen und nicht nur das kleine Loch, das Tayend hätte füllen sollen.

Seit fast einem Monat hatte er geplant gehabt, was er heute tun wollte. Tun _musste_. Er wusste, er durfte es nicht verschieben.

Mühsam riss er sich von dem Anblick der Asche los und trat leise aus seinem Zimmer in den Wohnraum, wo er erst einmal stehen blieb und auf alle möglichen Geräusche lauschte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Rothen noch schlief. Auch Tania hatte die Räume ihres Herrn noch nicht betreten, um für das Frühstück zu decken.

So beruhigt öffnete Dannyl die Tür und trat auf den Gang.

Er schuf eine Energiescheibe unter seinen Füßen und schwebte durch das Gebäude, um das Klicken seiner Stiefel zu vermeiden.

Erst, als er die Quartiere verlassen hatte, landete er wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof. Dort suchte er sich eine einsame Ecke und begann, mithilfe seiner Magie ein winziges Loch auszuheben – kaum größer als seine geballte Faust.

Er legte die Schale hinein, sorgfältig darauf achtgebend, dass er nichts verschüttete.

Schließlich machte er sich auf die Suche nach einem Stein. Nach kurzer Zeit fand er einen kleinen Felsblock von passender Größe. Er streckte seinen Willen aus und begann, den Block zu verformen, bis er die Form eines Grabsteines hatte. Er war grau und nicht verziert, doch das machte nichts. Nun brachte er seine Magie dazu, einen Schriftzug in den Stein zu ritzen:

_Tayend von Tremmelin_

Der Felsen maß nicht mehr als einen halben Meter in der Höhe und noch einmal halb so viel in der Breite, als Dannyl ihn vor die Schale stellte.

Schluckend starrte er auf die Schale. Ein letztes Mal nahm er Abschied, bevor er genug Willenskraft aufbrachte, um das Loch wieder zuzuschütten.

Eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinunter, als er sich auf den Rückweg machte.

Rothen war panisch geworden, als er Dannyls Zimmer leer vorgefunden hatte, mit weit offenstehender Tür.

Auch Tania hatte den jüngeren Magier nicht gesehen.

Also war er zu den eigentlichen Quartieren seines Freundes geeilt, doch seine Hoffnungen, den Jüngeren dort aufzufinden, wurden enttäuscht.

Mutlos machte er sich auf den Rückweg in seine eigenen Räume.

_Wahrscheinlich geht es ihm gut und ich mache mir umsonst Sorgen_, dachte er. _Vielleicht macht er nur einen Spaziergang._

Er wusste selbst, wie unwahrscheinlich das war.

Besorgt öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Quartier. Wo sollte er mit der Suche beginnen?

Er war überrascht, als er in seinen Wohnraum trat und unerwartet dem Gesuchten gegenüberstand.

Dannyl hatte die Räume leer vorgefunden und sich überrascht gefragt, wo Rothen sein könnte.

_Hoffentlich sucht er nicht nach mir_, überlegte er mit einem schlechten Gewissen.

Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er ihm nachgehen sollte und trat zur Tür, die sich im selben Moment öffnete.

Dannyl starrte seinen ehemaligen Mentoren an.

Der neu ernannte Leiter der alchemistischen Studien sah bleich aus, kränklich, und übermüdet. Er ging nicht aufrecht, wie früher, sondern leicht gebückt – als würde eine schwere Last seine Schultern nieder drücken. In das vormals glatte Gesicht hatten sich vereinzelte Falten eingegraben und die Robe lag eindeutig nicht eng genug an seinem Körper.

Erschrocken musterte Dannyl den Mann, der ihm in den letzten Jahren ein nicht zu ersetzender Freund geworden war.

_Wie konnte ich DAS nicht bemerken?_, war sein erster, entsetzter Gedanke, direkt gefolgt von einem wütenden _WESSEN Schuld ist das? Doch nicht etwa meine?_

Rothen starrte ihn an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung.

Hatte er sich so sehr abgegrenzt?

_Ja._

Er schluckte und trat zu dem älteren Mann. „Rothen?"

Der zuckte zusammen und erwachte aus seiner Starre. „Dannyl! Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert? Geht es dir gut? Wo warst du? Du sprichst wieder mit mir? Was hat sich verändert?"

Perplex lauschte Dannyl dem Redeschwall. Der andere tendierte doch sonst nicht dazu, zu plappern!

„Es geht mir gut.", meinte er leise, als Rothen verstummte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir solchen Kummer bereitet habe."

„Wie… Was ist passiert? Was hat sich seit gestern geändert?"

Der ehemalige Botschafter zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe Abschied genommen.", wisperte er.

Rothen musterte ihn, dann war er mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihm und zog ihn an sich.

Überrumpelt legte Dannyl seine Arme seinerseits um den anderen, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Allerdings konnte er jede Rippe des etwas kleineren Mannes spüren.

„Komm.", meinte er sanft. „Du musst etwas essen."

Rothen löste sich nur ungern von ihm, folgte jedoch seiner Aufforderung und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dabei ließ er ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Dannyl ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und Tania servierte ihnen strahlend ihr Frühstück.

Immer wieder sandte er seinem Freund ein beruhigendes Lächeln, das dieser wie unter Zwang erwiderte.

Kopfschüttelnd aß Dannyl zu Ende und erhob sich schließlich.

„Lass uns ein wenig spazieren gehen."

Sie bummelten durch die Gärten, zufrieden mit dem gemeinsamen Schweigen. Schließlich begannen sie zu reden.

Rothen erzählte ihm, was er in den sieben Monaten seit der Schlacht verpasst hatte. Dabei schien er ihn kein einziges Mal aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sein Blick war Dannyl nicht unangenehm, er verwirrte ihn lediglich. Er kannte diesen Blick, konnte ihn jedoch nicht zuordnen.

Sie waren wieder in ihren Quartieren angelangt und saßen auf dem Sofa, jeder ein Glas Wein in der Hand, als er es endlich verstand.

_Wie konnte ich das nur übersehen?_, fragte er sich ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag. _Genauso hat Tayend mich auch immer angesehen._

Er nahm sich kurz Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

_Ich habe heute endgültig Abschied genommen. Ich vermisse Tayend noch, aber ich habe seinen Tod überwunden_, entschied er.

Anschließend fackelte er nicht lang, unterbrach Rothen mitten im Satz und küsste ihn einfach.

Rothen schlang seine Arme um den Jüngeren, welcher ihn nun auf seinen Schoß zog und liebevoll durch seine Haare strich, während er ihn zärtlich küsste.

Die Meinung der Gilde hätte ihn nicht weniger kümmern können. Wofür hatte er eigene Quartiere?


End file.
